


The Night Shift

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was everything Erwin could've asked for and more, and even though it had only been a few months, he was sure that he was falling rapidly in love with him. The recent bout of more time spent apart had only served to intensify that feeling, and, well, it was probably why Erwin's shift was going so slow that night: he was excited about getting to spend time with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing i wrote because i wanted to write some smut ;)

As a doctor, Erwin hated the night shift. It was always busy because they were never properly staffed at the hospital, stressful and arduous and despite the constant activity, seemingly  _ always _ tending to feel like it lasted an eternity and was never going to end. The one Erwin was experiencing that night was no different, the time seemingly passing by in slow motion and growing worse after every hour. It didn't help when one of his nurses got sick and had to leave, and when they then had to deal with a sudden influx of patients in the emergency room because of a bus crash across town. 

Thankfully no one died, but it was still stressful, with Erwin practically running from room to room, directing the nurses to do what they could while he rushed through stitches and x-ray readings and talking to families, even having to calm down a new resident who'd just started and gotten overwhelmed with the pressure. He found himself wishing about a hundred times that Levi was there with him to help, his boyfriend of several months and a nurse at the hospital too. 

He was worth at least three of the other’s he’d gotten stuck with, Erwin though, but unfortunately for him, he didn't work in the ER anymore. It was where they'd met but Levi had recently moved to pediatrics, blessedly finding a position that was day shift only and much, much calmer than his former department. Erwin was happy for him, but he also missed him, as they didn't see as much of each other as they’d used to - especially when their shifts differed like this. 

In fact, they hadn't been able to spend much time together at all in the past four days, something that thankfully, was going to be rectified in the morning. 

“Why don't you sleep at my place tonight?” Erwin had asked Levi when he'd arrived at work that evening, catching him around the corner from his nursing station a few minutes before  _ his _ shift was scheduled to be ending. “I've missed you, and I'd like to see you in the morning.”

“You mean before I have to come back here at 9?” Levi had responded, frowning but stepping closer to where Erwin was leaning against the wall nonetheless, uncrossing his arms to slide his hands up Erwin's chest and grip his lab coat. 

Erwin bit back a sigh, but nodded. He'd get home by 6:30 AM and it would be a shame that they'd have so little time to see each other, but they had to take advantage of moments like that, he thought, the only aspect of it that he liked being that their time apart always made them that much more meaningful. 

“Yeah, okay.” Levi said, seemingly thinking the same thing. “I'll get my neighbor to feed the cat.” 

Smiling because he now had Levi to look forward to, Erwin had bent and snuck a kiss, pressing his lips to Levi's as many times as he would allow it before he started to chide him and gently push him away. 

“Easy, you're gonna scare the kids around here.” Levi had mumbled when he did so, looking up at Erwin with slightly reddened cheeks and a wet mouth. It made it exceedingly hard for Erwin to let go, but somehow he managed, straightening himself and adjusting his stethoscope from where Levi had playfully tugged on it during their quick round of kissing. “Save it for my check-up in the morning, Doctor.”

At that, Erwin was too  _ lovestruck _ to do anything but stare, watching Levi turn and walk away with a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest that had everything to do with how lucky he’d gotten. Levi was everything he could've asked for and more, and even though it had only been a few months, Erwin was sure that he was falling rapidly in love with him. The recent bout of more time spent apart had only served to intensify that feeling, and, well, it was probably why Erwin's shift was going so slow that night: he was excited about getting to spend time with Levi. 

He had that to look forward to, at least, but he was worried that someone else would call in sick or they'd have another influx of patients and he'd be required to stay late. Sometimes that happened - it was part of the job - and although it was a good way to make money, Erwin didn't care about that right then. All he wanted to do was go home, to open his door to find Levi waiting for him in bed or at the breakfast table. That was something he could get used to, he thought fondly, and hoped that one day, he would get to come home to Levi  _ every  _ morning. 

Now wasn't the time to wonder when it would be possible, though, not when Erwin was thirty minutes away from the end of his shift, and he still had a pile of paperwork to go through. He'd only finish it if no extreme emergencies happened again, and thankfully, after a stressful night, he finally caught a break. No new patients came in and he was able to finish all of his reports and sign off all his charts, and his replacement even showed up five minutes early so he could get a head start out the door. 

The sun was rising as he left, the first light of the day glinting off his car as he fished his keys from his pocket and climbed inside. He hadn't bothered to change out of his scrubs before he departed, but had swiped a cup of coffee on his way out instead - just to give himself an extra hit of caffeine in case he got tired before Levi had to leave for work. He drank it on his way home, navigating the freeway in record time and swallowing down the excited butterflies he still got in his stomach when he thought about seeing Levi. They only increased when he pulled up though and he saw Levi's car parked in his driveway, smiling to himself at the sight of it as he parked, climbed out the door, and quietly made his way inside his home in case Levi was still sleeping. 

He must have been, Erwin realized after he'd entered, because the house was quiet and still, the only sound he heard that of Levi's even breathing when he got closer to his bedroom and opened the door. Sure enough, he was curled up in a ball under the covers, lying on his side with his dark hair splayed out over one of Erwin's white pillows, his face relaxed and peaceful while he snored gently in his sleep.

He always looked about ten years younger like that, Erwin thought, but as much as he'd like to just stand there and admire him for a moment longer, they didn't have time. Still, Erwin decided to take a quick five minute shower after he'd removed himself of his scrubs, washing off quickly because he'd gotten sweaty and a bit unkempt after his stressful shift at the hospital. He did so without waking Levi - wanting to wait until he was actually crawling into bed with him to do so - and then dried off, not bothering to put on more clothes as he walked back into his bedroom to appraised the situation. 

Levi had rolled over while he was in the shower but was still asleep, lying on his stomach with the covers pulled all the way up to his chin. His lips were parted and Erwin longed to kiss him; however, it was the sight of Levi's toes, sticking out from under the end of the blanket and hanging off the side of the bed, that led Erwin to realize his legs were spread invitingly. 

Smiling to himself, Erwin didn't waste a single second more before he was climbing onto the foot of the mattress, lifting the covers enough so that he could slip his head under and crawl up that way. He did so without disturbing the position of the blankets, pressing his lips to one of Levi’s knees when he reached it, placing his hand on top of his other leg gently and sliding it over his skin as he mouthed his way upward. 

He kissed a slow, light trail over Levi’s thigh, practically sighing at how he found himself suddenly engulfed in warmth. It was because he was under the blankets, of course, and in between Levi’s legs, which also meant that the smell of him was strong there, invading Erwin’s nostrils and causing him to feel a heady sense of arousal that just drove him forward. He inhaled when he got closer to Levi’s groin and almost felt dizzy, biting back a groan when Levi shifted around him and made a light whimpering noise. He hadn’t woken up yet but probably would soon if Erwin kept going, however, he found himself stopping for a second, his heart practically thrumming somewhere deep in his belly when Levi’s movement pulled the covers away and revealed his ass, and Erwin realized with delight that he was not wearing any shorts or underwear whatsoever. 

His bottom was completely bare, in fact, with the exception of the tail ends of the shirt he was wearing - a shirt, which, after Erwin glanced over it quickly to note how long it was on him, he was quite sure was actually his. 

Barely holding back another groan, Erwin couldn’t stay still any longer. He felt a hot jolt lance through his gut that urged him forward, causing him to press his mouth to the backside of Levi’s thigh again, kissing and licking and following it when Levi shifted again and drew up his leg. Erwin crawled higher up on the bed and then placed his free hands on Levi’s lower back to keep him still, planting his mouth right below the crease of one ass cheek at the top of his thigh and sucking sharply. 

He ran his teeth over the spot too, humming in contentment when Levi moaned breathily above him. He twitched his hips unconsciously towards Erwin’s mouth and exhaled too, the sound turning into a disgruntled noise when Erwin planted a rough hand over his ass and squeezed, and Levi finally woke up. 

Erwin could tell because of the way he moved, suddenly and with more purpose than just an idle, sleepy shift. He could sense him lifting his head as if in brief confusion, gasping and letting it fall back down onto his pillow when Erwin didn’t stop. Now, instead of kissing his way upward he was mouthing across Levi’s ass cheek, using his hands to spread him in preparation for where he  _ really  _ wanted to fit his lips. He only detoured a bit to nose at Levi’s balls, licking a stripe up from there to his entrance as Levi stretched his arms and hitched his breath above him. 

“ _ Mmfh _ , Erwin.” He said, the sound of his name a mix between a groan and a gasp when Erwin kissed his hole. 

“Good morning.” Was Erwin’s response, mumbled against Levi’s sensitive skin because he was unwilling to move from where he’d pressed his face up against it.

“How was-” Levi started, exhaling a sigh when Erwin ran his tongue over him again. “How was work?”

If Erwin was being honest, he would have much rather continued tasting Levi with his mouth and talking about his horrible shift later, but Levi had been thoughtful enough to ask - despite the fact that Erwin’s face was buried in his ass and he was no doubt feeling good. 

“It was...busy.” Erwin answered, humming when he felt Levi’s hand on top of his hand through the blankets, deciding to leave it at that so he could get back to work.

This time Levi did not interrupt him, and Erwin was instead treated to the sounds of him gasping and moaning sweetly while he licked at him with more insistence, flicking the tip of his tongue against the delicate pucker between Levi’s cheeks teasingly and running it around his rim, closing his eyes and focusing only on what he was hearing from above and how Levi’s ass felt against his mouth. His voice was still thick with sleep, Erwin thought, and his skin was heated and flushed, the muscles of his legs shifting underneath his palms where he held him, tensing and untensing as Erwin worked at him with his tongue.

Other than that, Levi was still, pliant and soft because he remained half-asleep, offering no resistance when Erwin pushed his leg up higher or held his hips down. He let him do what he wanted instead of squirming like he normally did, growing louder and breathier, practically mewling like a kitten when Erwin progressed to slipping his tongue in and out of him messily. He sucked at his entrance like that, mouthing at it greedily with his lips, enjoying how it made Levi shake and cry out almost uncontrollably against his face. 

By then, Levi had shoved his arm under the blankets to swipe his fingers through Erwin’s hair, pushing it back so gently that he might as well have been petting him while Erwin’s head moved back and forth. He only tightened his grip around the blonde strands when Erwin did something that must have felt particularly good, digging the tips of his fingers in before they relaxed again and causing Erwin to groan each time. It was enough to cause him to grind his cock against the bed, in fact, barely realizing he was doing it when he was enjoying how wet he’d made Levi, how his mouth made lewd, slick sounds each time it moved over his ass, and how Levi had finally started to push himself backward in an attempt for more friction. 

He whined each time he did it, his hand sweeping through Erwin’s hair again, before he abruptly tugged more insistently at about the same time that Erwin realized his jaw was aching. 

“Erwin-” He gasped, attempting to push his head back. “Your fucking  _ mouth. _ ”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at that, diving back in to run his tongue along Levi’s ass crack. He’d intended to stop, but how could he when Levi was enjoying it so much? “What about it?”

“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Humming as if in thought, Erwin licked inside him one last time before relenting to finally pull away, 

planting a few nipping kisses over one of Levi’s ass cheeks and then crawling the rest of the way up his body. He stopped to nuzzle at his tummy as Levi rolled halfway over, wiping his mouth on the sheets when he eventually tugged them over his head, ignoring Levi's disgusted face at the action too in favor of stopping to take him in. 

Now that Erwin could actually see him, he found himself wishing that he hadn't hid himself under the blankets that whole time, because  _ fuck, _ Levi looked gorgeous, sprawled out over the bed and flushed so deeply that his skin was splotchy, his lips wet, red, and swollen from where he'd been probably been biting them in pleasure, and his hair a mess from sleep, sticking up messily in some places and clinging to his forehead in others from sweat. 

It was enough to make Erwin's cock twitch, especially when he realized he could hear him panting from where his mouth was hanging open, his eyes roving over Erwin's front eagerly with an obvious heat. He reached for him at about the same time as Erwin bent to kiss him, pressing their lips together and allowing Levi to adjust underneath him until he was on his back. He moaned into Erwin's mouth and moved lazily against him, swiping his fingers through his hair again and reaching down so that he could teasingly toy with his cock. 

Erwin groaned at the feeling - having not realized just how hard he was, apparently - and thrusted into Levi's palm a few times, capturing his lips again and again until he was out of both breath and patience. Pulling away, he reached for where he kept the lube in his bedside table, hurriedly squirting a decent amount over his fingers so that he could maneuver his hand in between Levi’s legs. 

He was wet and loose enough for two, Erwin noted, and he slipped the digits inside him almost immediately, feeling pleased and excited all over again when Levi moaned eagerly and clenched his ass around them. He was warm and tight, soft and slick and  _ perfect _ , and just the thought of sticking his cock there had Erwin nearly groaning in anticipation. Instead, he held it back and kissed Levi again, his lips capturing his mouth and gliding over it heatedly, hoping to show Levi just how much he wanted him that way rather than saying it. 

It wasn’t that he was afraid - he just didn’t know how. All he knew was that he felt incredibly close to Levi like this, and until they managed to come up with a name for what they had together, physical affection would have to do. 

“Levi-” He still breathed though, after he’d been fingering him for a few minutes and had finally added a third, swallowing Levi’s small sounds and soft exhales and enjoying the way he clutched at him. “You feel so good.”

“Say that again when your dick is in me.” Levi replied, gazing up at Erwin out from underneath lidded eyes. 

He grabbed at his shoulders, gripping hard, and arched, rolling his hips in an upward motion to meet the next inward thrust of Erwin’s hand. It was an aggressive, eager gesture, one that let Erwin know that along with every other sign Levi was exhibiting, he was ready. 

Smiling a bit at his comment, Erwin withdrew his hand, going for the lube again to slick up his cock and line himself up. He sat up to do so, first rubbing at Levi’s thighs, and then grabbing one of his legs up underneath his knee to push it upward. It spread him effectively so that Erwin could start sinking into him, guiding the head of his cock into Levi’s ass as gently as he could. He went slow, marveling at how he stretched so widely around him, working with his hips and against Levi’s responsive thrusts until he was blessedly, finally all the way in. 

By then he was panting and Levi was already shaking, one of his arms thrown up above his head to hold on to the bed railing for purchase. He moaned loudly when Erwin pulled out and sank back in, the sound breathy and loose and hinging on desperate - almost hysterical in the way that suggested he was already close to being overwrought with pleasure. 

“Your cock is so big-” He gasped out as he closed his eyes, his free fingers curling into the sheets while Erwin kept going. “Fuck.  _ Harder. _ ”

Erwin would have been mad not to comply. Drawing Levi's legs up around his waist, he picked up the pace from the steady rhythm he'd established, bracing himself with a hand against the mattress and snapping his hips into Levi's ass more roughly. It was quick too, and apparently enough to satisfy Levi, as his jaw had gone slack and he'd thrown his head back, exposing the pale lines of his neck and jaw to Erwin's wandering eyes. 

“Good?” He couldn't resist murmuring against it as he pushed in deep and grinded his cock into him, despite the fact that he knew the answer before Levi could even let out a strangled sound in response. 

“You?” He somehow managed a second later though, forcing his eyes open to meet Erwin's gaze, moving a hand up too so that he could cup his cheek. 

Erwin's affirmative answer was more a grunt than anything, as he was finding it increasingly harder to focus on anything other than how Levi felt around him and the build up of his impending orgasm. 

“Too good. I'm close.” He ground out though, panting while he continued moving, thrusting in and out of Levi's ass in the same hard, fast pace as he'd established before. 

It was frantic enough to cause the bed to squeak, and with the way Levi was pushing his hips up to meet him too it seemed that the entire mattress was rocking, their movements making them gasp desperately for breath, becoming more jerky and uncontrolled by the second, and quickly reaching a crescendo. 

Erwin's release came half a minute later, his knees nearly faltering as he kept pushing into Levi while he spilled inside him, trying his best to continue because Levi had started jerking himself off and he knew he was close too. It was hard, as Erwin’s entire body was suddenly wracked with pleasure, his cock so sensitive that he saw stars behind his tightly closed eyes. Still, though, he ground into him a few more times while exhaling several breathy moans, nearly collapsing onto him a second later when Levi finally let out a strangled cry and clenched around him. 

He shook too, and dug his nails into the skin of Erwin’s back, and no sooner had he felt the wetness from Levi’s come all over his stomach than Levi was tugging him down, their lips meeting in a sloppy, messy kiss that ended with their foreheads pressed together and a lazy but happy smile on Erwin’s face. It was echoed in the brightness of Levi’s eyes, and in the way that he moved to smooth Erwin’s sweaty hair back, brushing the strands out of his line of vision so that he could look up at him a moment before they kissed again. 

Then, Erwin pulled out and rolled off of him, wrapping Levi up in his arms as best he could, reveling in the way that Levi curled up against him the rest of the way on his own and tucked his head underneath his chin. He fit perfectly, Erwin though, and felt amazing in his arms, and although he was able to close his eyes and feel quiet and peaceful for a few minutes, he didn’t forget that it would all have to end soon. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go to work.” He murmured at that, shifting so that he could press a kiss to the top of Levi’s head. 

Levi groaned in agreement, scowling up at Erwin as if he was irritated that he’d reminded him. Clearly, he did not want to go either, and Erwin could only hope that it was because he’d miss him as much as  _ he  _ was going to miss Levi. Erwin had another night shift that day, unfortunately, and even though he knew Levi was off for the weekend after tomorrow, Erwin wasn’t, and that wouldn’t give them many more hours than the few they currently had now. Still, he thought, it was better than nothing -  _ if _ Levi was going to be around, anyway.

“Would you like to stay here again tonight?” He asked him at that, seeing no problem with repeating what they'd done that morning. 

“You want my cat to starve, or some shit?” Was Levi's response, mumbled into Erwin's chest from where he'd practically burrowed himself into. 

Even though he couldn't see his face and he still knew Levi was joking, Erwin couldn't help but feel a split second of disappointment because of the possibility that Levi might not stay, and because he had to feed his cat, too. It seemed silly, almost, not because it was a pet, but because to Erwin, the solution was both easy and obvious. 

“You can bring your cat here, you know.” He said, in a quiet voice though, just in case he was, for some reason, overstepping any boundaries. “If you want.”

At that, Levi tipped his head back to look up at Erwin. “For how long?”

Erwin didn't answer right away. Instead, he raised a brow at Levi's lowered ones, pondering whether the question meant more than it seemed. His first instinct was to tell Levi ‘forever’ because he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't mind, but was Levi ready for that? Did he feel the same way, and if so, was what he'd asked a hint? Either way, Erwin decided after a moment, he had nothing to lose by taking the chance. 

“For as long as you like.” He answered, starting slowly. “In fact, you and your cat don't ever have to leave, if you don't want to. I like having you here, and I very much liked coming home to you this morning. I think-”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Levi blurted out, interrupting Erwin who seemed to be too nervous to stop talking, lest Levi say no. 

He hadn't said that, Erwin thought, but he hadn't given him a yes, either. Instead, he'd just asked him what Erwin had been struggling to say outright, dancing around the question instead because he wasn't sure how Levi was going to react. It wasn't surprising when Erwin thought about it, because that was just how Levi was. Regardless, there was no point in beating around the bush anymore - not now. 

“Yes.” Erwin said, after swallowing. 

His heart pounded while Levi bit his lip, his face turning red in what could either be affection for him and pleasure at the question, or embarrassment because he was going to have to awkwardly turn him down. Luckily for Erwin, it was the former, as after a brief pause Levi finally nodded and said yes.

“Yeah, okay.” He answered, attempting to sound casual like they'd just been discussing the weather. “You need someone to look after you anyway. This place is a fucking mess.”

The comment was so obviously born out of bashfulness that it made Erwin laugh, a sudden bark of an exclamation that was so loud it made Levi jump. 

“For fuck’s sake.” He mumbled, moving to get out of bed. 

Right, Erwin thought, he probably needed to get ready for work. He'd almost been distraught about it before, preeminently lonesome because their differing schedules were making spending time together difficult. Now, however, all he felt was joy because he wouldn't have to be apart from Levi anymore, and...well, suddenly, his night shifts didn't seem so horrible anymore after all. 


End file.
